wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Jin'do the Hexxer
Jin'do the Hexxer is a troll Shaman inside Zul'Gurub. He is not considered a High Priest and does not give Hakkar any specific abilities. However he is considered the hardest boss inside Zul'Gurub. Abilities * Brainwash Totem - Jin'do can drop Mind Control totems that will Mind Control the nearest raid member. Mind Control is not dispellable, and the totem must be destroyed to free the contolled person. * Powerful Healing Totem - This totem heals Jin'do for roughly 3% per tick. * Teleportation - Jin'do will randomly teleport a raid member into the middle of a pit full of skeletons that is located nearby Jin'do * Hex - Turns a random raid member into a frog. If cast on the Main Tank this will deaggro the main tank. Can be dispelled. * Delusions of Jin'do - A curse that deals 200 damage every 2s. Additionally, someone who has this curse is able to target and attack Shades of Jin'do. * Summon Shade of Jin'do - Everytime someone is cursed, Jin'do the Hexxer will spawn a 'shade'. Shades do 100% shadow damage. Their basic attack hits for 1 damage, but interrupts spellcasting. They also do Shadow Shock for 600. This is not partially resistable. Strategy Jin'do's melee attack is very weak. The hardest part about the encounter are Jin'do's shades. Because one can only attack shades while cursed, it is imperative that you do not dispel the curse. Whenever someone is cursed they must attack shades. This includes priests, druids, everyone but the main tank. Shades are immune to all forms of AoE except for Stratholm Holy Water. A paladin's retribution aura will not hurt the shades whilst un-cursed, so presumably neither will thorns, crystal spire, etc.. Damage Over Times (DoTs) can be the key to winning this fight. A Healadin can heal the main tank, as he does not hit that hard. Having at least 2 Warlocks, 2 Priests, and 2 Druids in the party is necessary. They can stack instant cast DoTs on 8 or more of the Shades whenever cursed. The Shades don't have many hit points and the DoTs will take more than half of their life. If a melee class is then cursed they can take out 3 or 4 at a time instead of 1 or 2. This will help kill off a lot more of the Shades a lot faster. Also, have the Main Tank pop a Greater Shadow Resist pot before the fight starts and another one during the fight. This will mitigate a lot of the damage caused by the Shades. His Brainwash and Healing totems must be killed instantly in priority over Jin'do. Wound poison and Mortal Strike should be kept on Jin'do over the duration of the fight. Finally, one mage must be designated to monitor the pit of skeletons. When someone is teleported into the pit the skeletons must be AoEd. The skeletons will respawn in seconds. In summary, the priority of damage should be: Shades > Brainwashing totem > Healing totem > Jin'do. Another strategy is one that is available to be used on any boss in the Zul'Gurub instance, but is most commonly used against Jin'do, because it already has the potential to be a fast, furious fight: Clear all the mobs up to Jin'do, and before engaging him, pull back a pull of 3 imps from the "Edge of Insanity" area earlier in the instance. Anyone with an epic mount and some fire resist can do this extremely easily. When the imps arrive, enslave them with a trio of warlocks, and begin the fight. The imps do absolutely disgusting quantities of damage. Note that as of this time, the "auto-cast" option on the imp's fireball ability does not actually use it as often as possible, but rather, simply as often as the AI decides to use it. The warlock controlling the imp can *SMASH* the Fireball button as fast as they can to absolutely decimate Jin'do. Note It is often easiest to tank Jin'do with a feral druid (preferably one that is spec'd and geared for bear) as they are immune to the hex and as such can't be agro wiped in this manner making for a smoother battle over all. Whoever said Jin'dos attack is weak is WRONG. You will notice if your maintank gets polymorphed or mindcontrolled and Jin'do turns on a clothwearer... Category:Bosses